1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scheme of a portable communication apparatus, and more particularly to a portable communication apparatus which uses a separate antenna design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a traditional communication device, different antennas respectively used for high-frequency and low-frequency band signals are installed on the same surface or at a same side, so as to save surface area of the communication device. The correlation coefficient between the antennas will become very high, however, when the antennas are installed on the same surface. This higher correlation coefficient causes the whole circuit size of antennas to become very large. A very large circuit size for antenna implementation will cause more restrictions when implementing other appliances of a traditional portable communication apparatus. In addition, the higher correlation coefficient also results in poor communication quality.